Reeducation (Pokemonboy3000)
Background * Snow is still living with the crystal gems * Snow and Steven made up from their fight back in The Trials Cast Steven Connie Amethyst Garnet Pearl Cuprite Tiger eye Yellow Calcite Snow Onicolo (LTT) Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Kunzite Ametrine Tsavorite Garnet Story ' '''The episode begins with a zoom out of the Ancient Sky Arena as the camera moves closer Kunzite and Ametrine are seen battling in the center. Steven, Connie, Garnet, Tiger eye, Ammolite, Onicolo, and Snow were watching the battle unfold. “Sakura Surasshu!” Kunzite called out as a flurry of red petals were shot at Ametrine. Ametrine stumbled around the battlefield, but as she stumbled she was able to perfectly avoid the strike from Kunzite. “C’mon K… don’t take it so seriously you have to go with the flow.” Ametrine chuckled as she continued to stumble around. Kunzite was growing frustrated “Be serious!” She leapt at Ametrine as slashed rapidly with her katana, but all of her strikes missed. “What's the point of this again?” Snow asked as she watched the two fusions battle. “Well fusion is one of the things that separates us from the homeworld gems, and practicing together helps gems get a feel for working together and can improve their teamwork.” Steven said as he watched Ametrine flip away from Kunzite and do a handstand on one pair of her arms. ' ' “I saw those two before, they are clearly a threat, but she seems to not be taking this seriously at all.” Snow eyed Ametrine and wasn’t impressed. However this one seemed a lot more cheerful than her own fusion with Yellow Calcite. “When two gems combine they become more than the sum of their parts, and common threads shared between gems become exemplified.” Garnet explained to snow. “For instance, Amethyst likes to have fun, Yellow Calcite likes to perform, and they can both get carried away.” Ametrine reached into the gem on her chest and pulled out an orb “OH Yeah! This never fails to get the party started!” She tossed it into the air and a sick beat began to play, an aura surrounded Kunzite and she began to dance uncontrollably. “Wha...Stop this at once!” Kunzite yelled no longer in control of her movements. “Oh don’t be such a party pooper!” Ametrine summoned a whip from her gem and wrapped it around her body connecting it with her wings. They fused into a chain scythe. “But hey if you insist!” She swung her scythe and bisected Kunzite. Kunzite poofed and Cuprite and Pearl fell to the ground with spirals on their eyes. “Alright Kunzite is unable to battle! The winner Ametrine!” Connie announced. “Whoo! Oh Yeah!” Ametrine cheered before getting bored. “Well this place isn’t lit anymore, guess the party’s over!” She poofed into a cloud of smoke and confetti. Amethyst and Yellow Calcite smiled at each other before moving to the side lines. -- Garnet and Tiger Eye squared off at each other in the center of the arena. Garnet cracked her neck and Tiger cracked her knuckles. ' ' “Round two! Garnet on the right Tiger eye on the left….BEGIN!” Steven yelled before running back to join the others. ' ' Both of them summoned their weapons and charged full force at each other, they met in the center of the arena causing a huge shockwave. Steven put up a shield protecting Connie and himself from the debris. “They are pretty cool right Snow!” “Yeah, why do they need practice though, I have never seen them not fused.” She watched as Garnet and Tiger laid an onslaught of strikes at each other. “They don’t, they just like to spar, it makes them both better fighters.” Pearl stated. Garnet dodged one of Tiger’s kicks and grabbed her tail slamming her on the ground. Garnet smiled as Tiger’s scarf fell off. “Also it's fun to watch” Amethyst added patting Snow on the back. Tiger eye escaped garnet’s grasp and kicked her up into the air. Her shades fell to the floor. Both gems ran at each other again smiling they both threw punches that hit each other in the face. A Green explosion surrounded them. “OH NO!!!!” All the gems screamed in unison. “ATTENTION!” Tsavorite Garnet called out as she formed. “CALCITE!” Pearl Yelled. “Oh it!” Yellow Calcite formed her orb which let out a soundwave that caused Tsavorite to diffuse back into Tiger and Garnet, who were laughing together. “Whoops” Garnet said. “We’ll just call that a draw…” Connie said. --- “Round 3! Let’s go!” Connie called out. “You won’t beat me this time Nee-chan! Ready Rainbow-sama!” Cuprite yelled while standing next to ammolite. Ammolite laughed. “Let’s show them what us Rainbow gems are made of!” “Good luck with that! Let’s show them how we roll!” Yellow calcite retorted. “I’m ready when you are!” Onicolo agreed. The camera panned away from them and towards Steven, Amethyst and Snow as a light flashed and the fusing sound could be heard. “Everything alright Snow? You seem uncomfortable.” Steven asked. “It’s nothing” Snow crossed her arms and turned away. “It’s just… all these gems are having so much fun...fusing.” Snow shivered at the word. Debris was flying in the background. “Well yeah! Fusion is supposed to be enjoyable.” Steven informed Snow. “I mean how did it feel when you fused?”' ' “When...I fused?” Snow shivered. -- (Flashback) Black Ice took off into the air laughing “I have never felt this powerful before!” She formed a barrage of large ice spears and rained them down on the crystal gems. - “What the!?” Snow was surprised in Black Ice’s realm when Black Calcite pounced on her. - “How dare you!!!” Black Ice fired a large Icy blast at Spessartine - “Please don’t hurt her anymore.” Snow pleads in Black Ice’s realm as Black Ice throws Rubellite into the snow below her. -- “Not that time snow!!” Steven called out and pointed to Amethyst. “Huh...well that was…” Snow blushed. Amethyst blushed as well. “ That was a really short one...I doubt she felt anything Steven.” “Well if you don’t remember anything...Why not try again.” Connie suggested.' ''' “Yeah you two should fuse!” Steven’s eyes became stars. “Well...I mean it’s up to Snow...But what do you say? Shall we mash it up?” Snow paused and looked around, she heard her poofing sound in the distance and turned to face it. She saw Onicolo and Yellow Calcite with spirals on their eyes and Ammolite and Cuprite laughing over them. “That was a lot of fun Rainbow-sama! Told ya we could beat them.” “Never had a doubt!” Ammolite said. Snow turned back to Amethyst “Let's do it!” --- “Round 4, in one corner we have Garnet and Pearl, in the other Snow and Amethyst. Begin!” connie called out. Sardonyx formed and laughed. “Come now show me what you can do together. Amethyst and Snow turned to face each other “You ready?” Amethyst asked Snow. “Yes.” (Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wunrsk91l2w Crystalize) Snow turned and began to skate towards Amethyst, Amethyst began to dance similarly to Alexandrite fusion and approached Snow. Snow’s skating increased in pace and she moved her hips seductively as she skated backwards to amethyst. Amethyst ran her hands through her hair before grabbing Snow and spinning her into her arms, causing them to fuse. A white gem formed wearing a mix between a purple leotard and a white snow coat. She had four arms and 3 eyes, one with a purple iris, one with a blue one, and one eye was closed. Her hair was in a ponytail like Amethyst from Steven and Amethyst, and he two gems were side by side on her chest. She began to laugh. “Are you alright? Do you know who you are?” Steven asked. “I’m better than ok...I feel at peace...I feel enlightened...I know exactly who I am and what I must do.” She turned to face Sardonyx. “Prepare to face…” She summoned a whip from her left gemstone. Her right gemstone glowed and she performed a whiplash causing a white and blue quantum aura to surround her whip. “Nirvana Quartz.” Sardonyx laughed. “Alright then. Tune in next time to see the lovely sardonyx face the newly formed nirvana quartz in battle!” The star closed in on both of the fusions. Trivia * This episode marks Kunzite's fourth appearance, Ametrine's, Tsavorite's, and Nirvana Quartzes second appearance. * The episode title comes from the process of teaching someone something new in place of what they once believed. * Cuprite and Ammolite along with Yellow Calcite and Onicolo fuse off screen, so their fusions remain unknown. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000